


To Say Goodbye

by rubylily



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't perfect, and sex is no exception. Still, Aya can say that he is thankful for Sakura's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, written in 2008 for a springkink prompt. Upon rereading it I realized I was still pretty happy with it, so I decided to repost it here. The original post can be found [here](http://sterndeshimmels.livejournal.com/85312.html), under the title of "When You Say Goodbye." (I never really liked that title, so for this repost I took the chance to finally change it.)

The sex couldn't have had been worse. Even if they had used a how-to book, the sex most likely still would have been lousy. Of course, it had been their first time, so awkwardness was to be expected, but when the condom broke, the mood was dead and there was no reviving it. Yet, neither Aya nor Sakura was really that disappointed.

Sakura was resting her head on Aya's chest, and he had his arm around her shoulders. The blanket was up to their waists, and the lights were dimmed. Although they had not accomplished what they had wanted to, the two of them figured that they could fall asleep in the same bed and then wake up together. At least they could get that part right.

"Sakura, you're okay, aren't you?" Aya asked, gently stroking Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, propping herself up on her right arm, and she ran her left hand over Aya's chest. "It did kind of hurt, but it was starting to feel good before the condom broke."

"Huh." Aya moved his hand from Sakura's shoulder to the back of her head. Her hair was soft against his fingers, he noticed. "Sakura, thank you for indulging my selfish request. This was painful for you, wasn't it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm glad we could share this intimate moment together. Aya-san, I love you, so I'm thankful you wanted to do this with me. I don't care that it was awkward."

"Well, now you have my virginity to remember me by."

"Wait, I thought you said you slept with a girl when you were sixteen?"

"When we saw each other naked, we both lost our nerves. We did sleep in the same bed, though."

Sakura chuckled. "Kind of like what we're doing now. But at least we tried."

A gentle smile came upon Aya's lips, and he sat up and brought Sakura into his arms. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, and he felt his cock harden. There was more to sex than just penis-in-vagina, he knew, but he also realized that Sakura was growing tired. She had already done more for him than he had expected, and he didn't want to push her. "Sakura," he began, his breath warm against Sakura's ear, "I'm always grateful for your love. You're the only one I can trust to do this for me." He sighed heavily. "Maybe it's a good thing that this wasn't pleasurable. I'm a murderer, and you-" He was cut off when Sakura laid her index finger on his lips.

"You promised that we wouldn't discuss that tonight," Sakura reminded, a coy smile on her lips. She paused for a second, and then leaned in to kiss Aya. He parted his lips slightly and she slipped her tongue in, but only a tiny bit. She then moved her arms from Aya's back so that she could cup his face as she broke the kiss. "Aya-san, when you say goodbye tomorrow, remember to kiss me, okay?"

"Yes, I promise," Aya said, and Sakura kissed him again. It was a deeper and more passionate kiss, and they feel back onto the bed, with Sakura on top of Aya. His arms tightened around her back, and although her body was smaller than his, he knew that Sakura was stronger than she appeared. He never wanted to let her go, but when the sun rose tomorrow, he knew that he would have to leave.

The sex had been bad, but Aya was still thankful for Sakura's love. His desires were selfish, but she happily indulged him. She loved him, and even when Aya said goodbye, he would always be grateful that she had loved him.


End file.
